Struck In between
by rangertennyson005
Summary: A lot of us imagines ourselves in Naruto universe but are things really easy as we guess?. Especially when you are not even one of the supporting cast and deaged into an almost 10 year old kid. Alex Mathews find out this thing the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. This is the story of Alexander Mathews. Now you all will ask me who is Alexander Mathews. Well he is a normal guy just like you and me. He is a student enjoying his last high school summer. Goalie of his high school football team. Student of a near by chun kuk do academy since 5 years. Blah blah

Alex was not that big fan of Naruto. Well Technically he was . He liked the way series was started. The first season sounded really cool. However to balance the facts between two heroes Sasuke and Naruto the writer himself somewhat crossed a line. The fact also contuned to bug him how kunoichis of the village were still in love with Sasuke, Even after what he did during the timeskip. At a point he felt the series was losing its charm so he decided to drop it.

His mother passed away a couple of years after his birth. His father was a cop. Which was a very demanding job that's why his grandparents mostly took care of him. His father played a major part too but it was his grandparents who filled up the role.

All things were going well until the middle school, In which he became target of a few bullies. This situation became a new light in Alex's life because after that the nerdy Alex started taking more interest in physical education . Taking judo classes at school and also joining a nearby chun kuk do academy. Also at this time he developed interest in football which stayed with him up to the end of high school.

It was not like that Alex didn't like mangas and animes. He really liked Bleach and DBZ and continued to follow it till date. There were somethings he never understood about the story of Naruto . One of the major factors was that 13 years old never getting over their respective crushes. As he heard the rumours about the series ending Alex decided to reread all chapters of Naruto manga before entering university – some sort of empathy to himself leaving one of the most colourful periods of his life. Although he was still young relative to the global population, it still saddened him to never be called a high-schooler again. That title was not enjoyed for its correlation with the schooling system though.

If only high schools were like Ninja academy , with all its amazing Jutsus and adventures every year. Graduating early and learning to become awesome at a younger age. It was quite thrilling. While the first part of series was good but the second part it brought a lot of questions into his mind

For example, how could some one likes of Jiraiya and Kakashi purposely forgot Naruto to tell about the secret behind shadow clone? It was understable that they didn't tell him during the first part but even after the timeskip, In which Naruto learned from the legendary sanin Jiraiya, He still didn't know the secret behind shadow clones at that time. While when we look at Sasuke it seems he was very well trained by Orochimaru, Naruto was well trained. Yep well trained no denial on it. But Jiraiya didn't a job which could be considered top knotch

Not telling the hero his strongest point even after he worked his butt over two and half years, Did a loads a heroic things for the village, Especially when he is already a underdog was a mistake which no one could counter with any explanation. But Guess what? They sent him to fight dangerous enemies like Akatsuki and his own teammate who is already two steps ahead of him . Huh That was like telling the guy who sat behind him in physics to challenge Albert Einstein to solve equations on relativity.

Alex also wondered if Kishimoto just killed characters off to meet some story purposes: Sarutobi and Jiraiya were arguably reasonable because of their deaths' contributions to the plot; but trivial for Shikaku Nara ; and even extreme for Neji, who did not really deserve a death in his eyes – That whole love hate affair with Sakura was just headshake-invoking to the max. Even after the twelve years the writer didn't seem sure about the pairings. While its good for a hero to have fan girls , It's kinda insulting for other hero to have no one liking him. Even after all the things he did. Minus movies and special, Did any other girls besides Hinata like Naruto? Nah while almsot 80% of female population was in love with Sasuke or they still are. Feh, He made promise to himself not to pickup the Naruto manga until it really endes. However, He really doubted if the epilogue will show Naruto becoming hokage or not. Feh he prayed that whenever the series ends even if Naruto doesn't become Hokage, They shouldn't end up making Sasuke Hokage. About Sasuke suddenly turning good ? He considered ripping those pages out before returning this manga back to his friend

Alex groaned then opened his eyes and exited his room, ready to throw on a raincoat and return the old books now that he was done. He was not the author or editor, and for the details he did not like, those fan-fiction writers could deal with it. Some of thm were handeling it really well. Stepping out of the front door, he jogged down the street, the tattered pages of worn paper lifted above his head. He still felt soaked though, and just as he was about to mutter about having such an uncomforting raincoat, everything went white. Then black.

Basic physics. Light travels faster than sound,explaining how Alex did not hear the thunder afterwards.

**Scene change**

Alex groaned as he had found himself standing in front of a mirror, _not _in his bathroom, eyes wide, heart pounding, and all the while staring at the reflection of an averge slightly skinny child, where his average semi muscular adult one should be. He had taken a deep breath and pinched the back of his hand.

"Ow." Okay, so he was not in a coma after being hit by lightning, dreaming about all those things.

Not the 'usual response' that someone might have had when finding themselves in such a situation, although the pounding heart and stomach flipping sensation reminded him all too well what was coming. While still being able to stand up and think straight, he began listing off the probable causes of this seemingly impossible event.

"Time travel," he stated, as dreaming had been ruled out about an hour ago. However, Alex was still exploring the large, round and child-sized head in his hands, as if looking for an off switch. However, Alex failed to considered the fact his looks now had slight japanese extent into them

"Nah, that wouldn't make me younger." He looked down at the layer of flab now surrounding his gut. "Or put me in another body."

"Shape shifting?" Alex looked around the yellowy-cream porcelain tiles of the bathroom with obvious dislike. "That wouldn't explain the teleporting. Perha-"

A fast triple knock rattled on the bathroom door abruptly. Alex jumped, causing him to shriek with slight pain. Which was quite a new experience for Alex, Compared to his semi muscular self

"Kenji...Kenji are you alright? With a large knock a man wearing sunglassed and bandana over his head entered the bathroom. Alex's eyes widened as he closely noticed the bandana over his head. It was the fore head protector, Konoha forehead protector

Alex began to hyperventilate, which only increased as the mirror in front of him began to crack at its four corners, a large X of broken glass forming across the rapidly paling reflection of a japanese boy instead of an american

The resulting BANG of Alex's fainting body corresponded with the resonant CRASH of all the mirrors in the house suddenly breaking.

**Time skip**

Alex sighed as he opened his eyes once again. Thinking all of this was a dream.

But after the 'bathroom incident,' he found himself once again in the body of a japanese boy. However this time he kinda heard a name in his head. Kenji Narukami

Alex stared at the ceiling. He had awoken tucked loosely in the middle of a double bed in a room full of _stuff. _To Alex, Having Japanese style walls and posters of ninjas and shuriken all over the walls

" Is he really alright? I mean this is kinda strange. He could have gotten a flue" A muscular man besides Ebisu spoke with a concerned tone

"He is OK Cous. May be he is all pressured by starting the academy next week" Ebisu shrugged of his cousin's worries

That was followed by a short conversation about what he should give Kenji for his tenth birthday, which started with awkward silence and ended in a mental sigh from Alex.

Eventually, Alex had to sit up. Staring at the ceiling and questioning his existence was obviously not getting him anywhere, so he decided to think about something more productive. He asked for a pen and paper, which gained him an odd look and another mention of a medic trip. He was going to write a list.

For some reason, however, he couldn't control the pen in his small tiny hand, and that was when the crying started.

At first there were no tears, and it was just a feeling at the back of his head, easily being mistaken for frustration or anger at not being able to get the pen to do what he wanted it to do, but it grew as the thought of his family and friends entered into his mind.

Thunder erupted over the house and the rain hammered down after it.

Alex took a long breath and tried to control himself but it was easier said than done

"I. Need. To. Get…" The words came out like sobs. "…Outside!"

Ebisu and the muscular man now known as Ryuken Narukami looked at each other, and then out the window at the dark thundering storm.

Ryuken grabbed Alex and managed to carry him outside. There came a cracking sound from the living room as they passed, but no one heard it over . He contined pushing his way through the front door like a bull.

The second the rain touched Alex, he fell out of Ryuken's hands and was now somehow impossible to hold, much to the man's horror and dismay. Alex rolled his fat sack of a body as far away as he could.

He was kneeling in mud, arms stretched to the black sky like a sacrifice to the storm. He felt each icy droplet slice through him like a shard of frozen glass, knitting through his body like needles.

The pain touched him in places deeper than the physical confines of his new body, creating an explosion of **EVERYTHING **inside. It was unbearable, incredible, wonderful, intolerable, and simply insurmountable.

The heavy amount of memories continued to smashing into his mind. Overtaking the feeling of pain and giving him an headache instead. The more he saw, The more he realised. He was in the body of an ordinary boy. An ordinary boy who lived in Konoha and didn't even had a single mention in the whole story. Just a stupid, Comman ordinary 10 year old boy

The heavy rain risked drowning him, and brawling winds threatened to lift him off the ground and throw him, as lightning roared down from the sky directly above. It first hit the magical wards on the house, the main power following it down in a dome of brilliant, blinding and dazzling light.

The core of the lightning strike, however, managed to blast through the barrier, and forked as it connected to both of Alex's hands, knocking him backwards into the ground.

The next thing Alex knew, he was lying two inches deep in mud, every muscle twitching. He exhaled a gust of crisp air he didn't know he was holding, while experiencing the peculiar sensation of having all the hairs on his body standing up at once.

"KEEEEEEEEEENJIIIIIIIIIII"

**Scene change**

The next week consisted of trips and overnight stays across Konoha' s hospitals, some for the burns on his hands, and the rest looking at Kenji Narukami's brain, and the cause of his sudden change in behaviour, particularly his sudden bouts of amnesia.

The doctors eventually accredited the change to minor brain damage as a side effect of being struck by lightning. Manny others accredited it as a miracle.

Ryuken Narukami was a proud owner of a sushi restaurent. Despite being ordinary during his genin carrier, He got quite nice name all over the village Considered the fact he was able to woo an anbu captain during his younger days considered a really impressive feat. He belonged to a civilian family and ended his shinobi carrier as his thrust for adventure ended. As his cousin Ebisu always stated he was doing really well as a chef

The wife who he loved more than his life died a couple of years after Kenji was born . His son was all he had. His hopes, His wishes, His legacy...All it mattered to him that he was alive. Nothing else was important

When the family members and family friends outspent their visiting hours, Kenji, as Alex now called himself, spent the rest of his time at the hospital thinking.

Alex was Kenji Narukami now

If only he was more immature or a few years younger before meeting this fate, Alex would immediately adapt into this new life with excitement. Though thinking realistically, Alex in effect just learnt the news of his own death.

He was never going to see his family and friends again. Everything he possessed or built up in his previous life were lost. He was in an unfamiliar world where everyone was a stranger and even the laws of physics were deformed by chakra that apparently existed. Alex had an average life in an average family, Above average social standing amongst peers and some might even consider a prosperous future. How could anyone with half an ounce of mature thought be happy about such a predicament without a period of time to accept the things he had lost and would never get back?

The only way out was self-hypnosis, as he tried to reason with himself the new opportunities opened to him. He was in a world with chakra! One on the verge of going into the fourth War with Madara! He even knew the limited future! There could be numerous possibilities lying ahead for him to snatch up with as much ease as raising an arm!. On the other hand he also knew making any changes won't be that easier or he doubted he could make any change

"No one gets hit by lightning, survives, and then comes out with only minor burns at the entry points and…without showing any exit points." Nobody seemed to be comfortable mentioning the speed at which the wounds were healing either.

There was not much else a kid could have done at that moment. While Alex remembered most about Naruto manga. He had a doubt that he remembered all of them. He was also at a disadvantage cause the series didn't end yet

Alex closed his eyes and took a long breath. Fate had brought him into it and it will find a way out for him too. The only thing he could do is to be himself and try to act like a better human being.

What's more, even if by some lucky wish on a star he went to academy and become a genin, what would he do? How would he do it? No, this was far too complicated, and way too much to be dealing with. The truth was that even deciding that course of action was difficult, because it was so very tempting to just opt-out and let everything run its predetermined route. But that felt like it would be even more difficult to maintain.

"Wait and watch ... Kenji" Alex closed his eyes with a sigh and let the sleep come to him. No matter how long and tough the race looks, It starts with one step.

May be in the world of dreams he will still find his loved ones

**I have a lot of stories to update. But I was curious and coudln't stop myself from writting a story in this section**

**So Any suggestions or Advise regarding the future chapters. Just let me know. Your ideas can really help me. **

**I will state a few facts. The OC won't be superpowerful or start handeling Akatsuki when he becomes a genin. I hate it when I see such things happening I already stated he is nothing special. His limited knowlede of future and his carrer as martial artist or a soccer player is all he has. Besides that he is quite ordinary person**

**So guy what do ya say? Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex will call himself Kenji from now on. However there could be some moments where his real name will be used**

A fact. Despite being in Naruto universe things could get boring and frustrating at a same time. Especially if you are bedridden and people continues to treat you like a little kid despite being a wanna be university student

After a time what seems to be years for our " Kenji" finally he was discharged, Free to go home. He was almost healed except for two thin shapeless scars angled on the back and palms of his hands, from between his thumb and forefinger down to his wrist. They were now hidden in thick white cotton bandages.

He had no major plans. There was nothing which can be planned for now. He was at a zero now. He didn't even know whose class he might end up in. Will it be Naruto's class or someone else? Because it was highly doubtful that the academy had only one class

The problem was that it was so very tempting to just opt-out and let everything run its predetermined route. Nah, that was the main problem. Due to his father's upbringing it was too difficult for Alex to sit here and do nothing. But the problem was what an ordinary shinobi would have really done?. He wasn't even an ordinary shinobi right now

**Scene change**

"Argh that's the spirit son, Now just one more bowl please" Ryuken Narukami chuckled as he handed over an another bowl of hand pressed Sushi

Kenji groaned once again, This man will surely end up making him fat but still...he understood his sentiments because whenever he was alone with his father he acted somewhat similar. Ryuken's wife was dead and just like his dad all he had was his son

"Come on Dad That's enough" Kenji chided as he ate one more piece of the sushi

"Son, You are still recovering besides your mother will be angry towards me if I didn't take care of your proper health" Ryuken spoke with fire in his eyes

"Dad..." Kenji sighed with a helpless expression. Whenever his wife was mentioned the matter becomes quite serious to Ryuken

"Argh I remembered now. Did you visit your mother today? It's your first day of the academy after all" Ryuken spoke with a serious expression

"Yeah dad, Already did that" Kenji nodded with an affirmative smile. Well, Alex himself didn't get the clear image of the woman but in the end she was the mother of this body and he needed to pay her somewhat respect

"Alright then Get ready. I am going to drop you at the academy today" Ryuken patted him on the shoulder

"But dad..I can..."

"You are not totally recovered yet, Besides I am the Boss here" Ryuken spoke with a scary tone which reminded Kenji of his own grandfather. He sighed in defeat and went to pack his own bag

**Scene change**

Kenji growled. His hands were covered with tight bandages so much that he was having trouble into moving his finger. While his head wasn't that much covered in bandages, He wore a red cap to cover them. As the father son duo started walking, Ryuken continued to bore Ben with his cooking adventures

They arrived late. Which Kenji suspected was on purpose. Kenji stopped for a while to take a look at the academy. Academy was quite large . The building was identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for **Fire** (火) on it. Classrooms in the Academy looked large and had high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once. In short words it was quite fascinating

After a couple of seconds Kenji and his father reached the classroom. They waited outside for a while as they were greeted by none other than Iruka himself

"Hello Ryuken-san, Good morning" Iruka greeted with a smile

"Morning Iruka, This is my son. Kenji. " Ryuken spoke with a smile as he put his hands on his son

"Oh, So this is Kenji right!. I am really sorry about what happened to you during the storm. No one should face such cruelty by nature" Iruka spoke with a concerned face. Knowing his character Kenji knew he was showing sympathy towards him

"Well Sir, I am here today. Alive and completely alright. It's all that matters" Kenji spoke with a smile

"Aha, It would take a lot more than some lightning to put my son down" Ryuken chuckled causing Kenji to sigh

"Well Ryuken-san you can go and tend to your restaurant now, I will take care of this lad" Iruka grinned as he ruffed Kenji's hair.

"Alright then Son take care of yourself okay and don't get into any fights and study...

"I know Dad, You have told me that atleast 100 times today" Kenji sighed with annoyance. A University student being treated like a kindergarten student. It was quite frustrating

"Stop worrying Ryuken-san , He will do well " Iruka spoke with a smile. Ryuken ruffed Kenji's hair for one last time and left him into Iruka's capable hands

"Alright then Kenji, When you were enrolled last time, Your classes were supposed to start from last month bu since you faced an unfor..." Iruka hesitated for a while thinking that mentioning such thing could bring up mental trauma on a 10 year old

"WHAT?" Kenji dumbfounded

"Well we have decided to shift you to our latest batch so don't worry" Iruka replied with a chuckle and led him through a green door. Kenji's eyes widened as he saw who was standing infront of him

Mizuki

Yeah, He kinda forgot that backstabbing traitor was used to be a teacher in this academy. But anyways In time he will get what he deserves and he failed to do any noticeable damage so it was not that big trouble

"Mizuki..This is the kid we have talked about last time" Iruka spoke with a serious tone

"Oh Don't worry . Kenji right! You can leave him in my capable hands" Mizuki spoke with a grin . After that Iruka left and at his place Mizuki joined him and stated explaining rather loudly towards the class, On who was the new admission joining them

"Remember that storm we had three weeks ago, when you were told a 10 year old was outside and struck by lightning?" There was a sound of thirty-odd children in agreement.

"Well, This is him Kenji Narukami" Kenji groaned once again as the class looked at him like he was from outer space

"He had been through a lot of pain and it's a miracle that he is alive so I want you **all** to be very nice to him, and help him if he has any trouble. Now, who's going to volunteer to let him in?" There was silence, and then the sound of a few hands flying up in the air. "Hmmm…how about Chouji?" There was the sound of someone getting up, and the snot-coloured door opened.

Kenji didn't know much about Chouji. No offence. But from what he knew he could be considered a good character. Kenji walked towards the bench nearby the akimichi and sat besides it

"Hey ..Kenji ! How did it feel to be hit by lightning?" The Akimichi asked slowly

"_What kind of question was that?" _Kenji sighed as he looked down at the ratty nine-year-old and then stared solidly at the chair next to him for about three seconds, then he decided not to slap him, He was just 10 year old. What could you expect from a kid?

"Umm...Shockingly troublesome" Kenji replied with a sigh as Mizuki started explaining the basics of chakra

"It can't be more troublesome than the boring classes" A kid with pineapple like hairstyle, Most probably Shikamaru contributed with a yawn. Kenji looked around to find the blond prankster but considering the fact Naruto failed graduation exam a couple of times he might not be able to see him for a few months

**Scene change**

Five months and ten days passed. Kenji celebrated his tenth birthday a few days ago. He was mainly planning to start from bases. Like making his body stronger. But still he was quite young to be trained like Rock Lee. Besides Kenji also found out the thing that finding Jounins are not easy like it is shown in animes

However, He still engaged in a lot of physical activities. Starting with Swimming to all the exercise he had learned from his Chun-kuk-do instructor to soccer coach. Well It could be considered a lot for a warm up for 10 year old kid. He was also starting to regain his semi muscular athletic build. Which could be said a plus. But still Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere to be found. He continued to hear his names or see his pranks but luckily or unluckily Kenji never get to meet him personally

Sasuke Uchiha was an entirely different case. Someone who you can't ignore. The boy showed up just week after he got enrolled. It seemed he was in some other class and got transferred. He also started to see some really familiar faces of Naruto cast. Well, As Ebisu and Ryuken took a personal interest in his studies, His grades were quite fair. However they never taught him any new jutsus which was something Kenji had found quite annoying

Well, Today seemed quite refreshing day to begin with but Kenji didn't know what will happen today will be going to play a major part in his life. Finally Naruto Uzumaki graced him with his appearance. With goggles over his head, Usual goofy grin and trade mark orange cloths, No matter how much people deny this character had some appeal which no one could ignore . Well except people of this shinobi dimension

But things hardly goes the way you plan

"Hey, Aren't you the one who was struck by lightening?" Naruto greeted as Kenji took an empty seat besides him

"Yeah" Kenji sighed with annoyance. _"What a way to make friends?"_

"Wow, The lightening boy. I was too eager to meet you. By the way I am curious how did it feel when lightning poke through your body" Naruto asked with an innocent look

"I dunno but I can make you feel the same if you continue to bother me about the same question" Kenji growled, Come on. He has been facing the same treatment from the class . Just because he survived lightning didn't make him alien from outer space. Even Ino , Sakura or Hianta too asked him stupid questions like this once or twice

"Yeesh, Why are you sore? Just because you survived an lightening attack doesn't makes you any sepcial" Naruto replied with a pout

"I am not special, I am frustrated" Kenji yelled

The whole classroom turned to the two that caused the outburst couple of people started laughing and someone complained about a troublesome person joining the class.

Naruto laughed felling a sense of victory on how he caused the Kenji guy to lose his demeanor.

"Naruto, Kenji if you too are done I would like to start class." Iruka scolded

"Yes! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as Kenji just folded his arms with a sigh.

"Definitely I am gonna need some patience to handle things here " Kenji thought as he saw at Naruto's goofy grin

**Scene change ( Academy training grounds)**

Iruka Looked over his shoulders at his students lined up patiently waiting. Today was a special day. The day of the spars. Today he will evaluate his students skills and will notify them at which point they need to improve

"First up. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Narukami Kenji ."

Kenji's eyes widened as the realisation hit him. He was going to fight with one of the main heroes now. Was he really up to take this challnege

"Sasuke-kun can easily beat up this guy"

"Yeah Kenji can't be that good"

"But he survived being struck by lightning, We don't know what else he can do"

"Yeah he seems quite muscular too. Sasuke can't be good at everything"

Kenji and Sasuke walked inside the arena as the whispers ended. It was quite amusing that despite Sasuke fan club being in majority, A few of the class thought that Kenji could actually win. Albeit their reasons were wrong but still Kenji was quite flattered

"So it's you and me now, Mr Topper" Kenji took his battle stance with a smirk, Breaking the silence

"Hmm... You seem quite confident. Don't Forget that Your luck won't support you every time Kenji" Sasuke smirked as he took out a couple of kunais

"I don't depend on luck, I fight with my heart" Kenji winked with a playful smile as he took out his tonfa. With in a moment Sasuke struck with powerful slice, Which Kenji barely parred with his tonfas. He tried to slice Kenji again but he ducked and dashed towards him with a powerful charge. Towards Kenji's amusement Sasuke caught his kick in the mid air, His grip was surprisingly stronger for a kid of his own age group

Kenju spun around, Cuntering with a roundhouse kick. Sasuke was forced to let go as he blocked Kenji's kick with his two hands

"Well well its strange, I never thought some one on this class will give me some real challenge" Sasuke smirked as he tightened his grip on the kunai

"_Even after training for 5 months and possessing advanced knowledge of Chun-kuck do, In terms of physical strength we both are almsot equal. I won't be surprised if he is slightly more stronger than me" _Kenji said to himself with a sigh. Well sometimes just knowing the future isn't enough

"Argh Mr Perrrr..fect It's fun when you fight against someone who is stronger than you" Kenji winked as he charged towards Sasuke

"I hope you are prepared, This smile of yours isn't going to last much longer" Sasuke parred Kenji's tonfas with his kunais and took out a couple of smoke bombs out from his pocket. Without wasting any moment he threw a smoke bomb on Kenji's face

.

.

.

..

...

...

...

**Who will win? Who will lose? What happens next? What will be Kenji's future in Shinobi academy?**

**REad and REview if you want this story to be continued**


End file.
